


Sanchez Nights

by Menasay



Category: Rick and Morty, original character - Fandom
Genre: Daddy bdsm term, F/M, Light BDSM, NSFW, Shippy, orginal character - Freeform, straight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 22:28:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10202156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menasay/pseuds/Menasay
Summary: After teleporting to a place known to him, Rick decides to have a bit of fun with one of his girls.





	

A soft breathy whisper comes from a feminine form on the bed in front of a man with spiky hair,

“Mmmm… come to bed, Mr. Sanchez.”

The dark shadowed feminine figure begins to draw circles with her index finger on the bed. The dark shaded male figure walks into the room further then reaches out and flips on the room's light. The woman seems to give a noise of disproval and covers her eyes with one hand.

“Geesh, Rick! Are you trying to blind me!? It was your idea to do it in the dark!”

Now illuminated, the woman on the bed’s features stand out. She has long, black hair and light blue eyes. The only thing she’s wearing is a black teddy and some fishnet stockings; her boots are on the floor. Rick takes his canteen out of his lab coat and drinks from it then finally speaks,

“O-oh come on baby, I changed my miUUUrrrppp-nd.”

“And as usual you’re sauced as hell…. But that doesn’t matter. Come put that old cock in me.”

The woman sits on her knees and gives Rick the come-hither sign with her fingers. He can’t help but give her a chuckle.

“You don’t have to tell me twi-twice.”

He puts his canteen back in his pocket and moves over to the bed where he’s greeted by hands on his lab-coats collar. The woman smirks at him and pulls him onto the bed, helping him sturdy himself a bit. There’s a bit of an awkward shift when Rick suddenly begins to 100% consciously and ably remove his lab-coat, tossing it onto the floor before he pulls his shirt up over his head and latches full force onto the woman. He kisses her, albeit a bit sloppily but she kisses him back. He pins her down on the bed and then pulls out a pocketknife. He whips it open and parts the kiss suddenly before he grabs the teddy and begins to cut it off her body.

The female only seems frightened for a moment but calms down when the pocketknife is thrown and Rick rips the last of the teddy then crawls back over her, sliding a hand over her upper thigh. His fingers grip before he slides his hand down, taking one of the fishnet stockings down with it. He pulls it off and wiggles his eyebrows twice before using both hands to slingshot it across the room. The girl rolls her eyes at his actions but is rudely reacted to. Rick proceeds to grab her wrists and pin her arms up higher before he leans in and inhales. A quick bright red ignites the woman’s cheeks when he does this and she squirms a little but is firmly held.

“Fuck, I can smell you from here.”

He breathily sighs out, hot alcoholic breath hitting the girls nostrils. Her eyes narrow a little but she doesn’t furrow her brow. In one swift movement Rick moves her wrists into one of his hands then begins to slide his other cold hand down her body from her chest, down. His hand gets over her hot sex and presses two bony fingertips against her hard clit. She cries out when he grips them around it and jerks his hand back and forth quickly.

“Not like this,” she begs out, “fuck me. Please, Master Sanchez. Put your cock in me!”

“Fu-fuck your little cu-cunt? I don’t think y-urURRRou- you deserve this big cock.”

He removes his fingers from her clit, taking his hand away to undo his belt. He seems to have trouble with it for a couple minutes but eventually gets it off; however, he doesn’t discard it, yet. His other hand releases the woman’s wrists and she starts to sit up.

“On your knees… like a good girl.”

At this point, Rick is grinning psychotically. His eyes are so bright and full of life- not like they are in his everyday life. The woman does as she’s told, pulling herself barely out from under him before she gets on her hands and knees before him. She leans down once, stretching like a cat before her ass is assaulted by a warming, yet light smack of the belt's leather. It kisses her white skin and leaves a pink mark. A soft breath comes from her lips as she feels a follow-up smack from his hand. It’s not as rough as the leather belt but it has its own feeling.

His hand grips her ass then rubs it before he pulls back the belt, removes his hand and hits harder this time. The pain is stronger this time. Her voice gives in and she makes an actual painful moan this time, and her body jerks way from the belts pressure.

“Can’t stand daddy’s belt, huh?”

He moves around a bit behind her then leans off the bed, grabbing his lab coat, and grabbing the flask. He takes a large swig and she looks back at him, the front half of her body leaned down. 

He takes a large swig as she glances back at him, the front half of her body leaned down. He tosses the lab coat back onto the floor before setting the canteen down on the bed and going back to her. He places his hands on her hips and grips them with his long fingers, pressing his hips to her bare ass. He slides his half-chub against her, barely putting it in her butt cheeks.

A groan escapes his lips as his member hardens, standing stiff finally. She presses her ass back into him and moves it back and forth. He pulls a hand back then smacks her right butt cheek. Her movement’s halt and she looks back at him again. His eyes entangle hers before he grips his member by its base and puts its head at her pussy’s entrance. He slowly pushes his hips forward, penetrating into her. She gives a breathy moan to his actions before he thrusts all the way inside of her, his balls smacking her skin.

“Fu-fuck, why’re you always so- so god damn tight…”

“Nn..nn… Rick…”

A dark red blush coats the woman’s face and she grabs tightly onto the beds sheets.

“Wha-what? Having problems?”

“No… just… please… fill me, over and over again…”

He rolls his eyes and grips her hips a bit tighter then begins a rhythm, sliding in and out of her at a decent pace. In the corner of the room, a small camera shifts, keeping an eye on the two in the room. From the security room, an adult Morty is watching the scene with a disgusted look on his face. He jerks his eyes away while a different looking Morty, still around the same adult age watches with intrigue.

“Da-damn, Morty. Your Rick sure knows how to pound,” a Rick with slicked hair and glasses walks into the security room.

The second Morty looks away from the screen and to his own Rick, who had just walked in.

“Tell me wh-why we’re spying on Rick again.”

“Well, I have to make sure he doesn’t hurt my girl. She’s a bit of a rare find, even in different dimensions. And you’re here as leverage in case he does.”

We return to the bedroom where Rick-137 is now pressing his hands down the woman’s back. She lets out a pained gasp as she feels her back crack, but not from damage, only from adjusting, and need of having such. The Rick in the security room raises a brow, keeping an eye on the ‘Rickest Rick’.

“Wh-whenuurrp I’m done with you, you won’t want any other Rick, baby.”

With a wide grin, Rick-137 looks to the camera in the corner of the room then flips it off with both hands, continuing his thrusts, getting a bit faster. A growl comes from the more-charismatic looking Rick from the security room before he gives a groan of annoyance and walks back out of the room, telling his Morty to keep an ear out for the sounds of pain, and an eye out for actual wounds.

“Wait… how… did you?”

“I-I’m not stupid, baby.”

He wraps his arms under her and pulls her so she sits up a bit, back against him. He wraps his fingers and hand to her neck then grips it lightly, now whispering in her ear as he fucks her.

“And I’m gonna cum inside you like I bet he doesn’t…”

“N-no! You can’t!”

“Well, I’m gonna…”

Rick kisses her neck a couple times as his hands move back to her hips as he grinds into her, breathing casually now. As his member fills her up she moans out, leaning against him. She doesn’t try to get away, instead, if anything, she pushes much closer to him. His voice just drives her crazy, and she’s like a slave to his will. His brief grinding ends and he goes back to thrusting, speeding up and filling her with every thrust in. She moans out when he nips at her neck with his teeth, sending a shiver down her back.

He moves his left hand and places it at her pussy lips, two fingers gripping her clit and moving back and forth. A moan of pure excitement and pleasure spills from her lips directly after the last one. Her body shivers and her hips push back against his thrusts. Her insides clutch around his cock, threatening to break it as she cums around him. Her moans just keep rolling, body unable to hold back from release. He moans into her ear, cock spitting fluids into her with his heavy, and now, erratic thrusts. As he fills her with his hot seed she continues into orgasm which becomes a quick climax.

However, Rick doesn’t stop. For an old man he’s actually got quite a lot of stamina; and unlike most men his age, he doesn’t have some sort of erectile problem. His cock stays hard and he starts thrusting again even after having cum fully, breathing out, and trying to catch it. She’s panting roughly, falling forward from fatigue but is suddenly switched onto her back, and swiftly penetrated again. He lifts her legs onto his shoulders and continues his work.

“Huh. He’s still going huh,” Rick of Dimension D-177 walks back into the security room with a hot cup of coffee.

“Actually, I-I think he already came once, Rick.”

“What!?! He came inside of her!?”

“Ye-yeah…”

“Fuck, if that bastard gets her pregnant-“

“Ughnn!!! Ri-rick!! I’m—I’m so full of you!!”

“Yeah, feels good doesn’t it!?!”

“S-so good! Cum in me again! Blast me and fill me even more!”

“I was hoping you’d say that biIIIITTTCChhhh! Cause I brought something special.”

Rick-177 moves closer to the TVs showing the fuck-room as Rick-173 pulls himself from her and gets in his lab coat again. He takes out a vial of a glowing, light blue liquid. He pops off the cork then downs it in one swallow before he climbs onto the bed and lays down.

“Come on, come-come ride me, baby!”

She pulls herself up and crawls to him, then straddles him and slowly lets her pussy engulf his upright throbbing cock. As soon as she gets her legs around him and sits down fully she feels him start to cum inside her in an unending wave. Her body reacts and jerks and she begins to ride him. She can’t control herself, even being fatigued she still picks up speed on him. Rick’s cum making her body regain energy to keep going. The liquid he drank was mysterious but seemed to have an aphrodisiac-energy boosting effect for both the consumer and the one who got cum inside of them. His hands slide up onto her sides as he watches her work.

She cries out in ecstasy, spilling with orgasm again. There was also a side effect to Rick’s little drink and she began to feel it, his cock lengthening and widening. As he lengthened so much to the point she could no longer fuck all of him, her body recoiled, feeling some of the pain but he had no interest in her stopping as she was. Instead, he’d push her back over and onto her side, gripping her legs and fucking in and out of her hole quickly, his cum beginning to splash out of her with every thrust.

“Ughn. That’s right! Take my- my _old man_ cock.”

Pain and pleasure coursed through her, it was so big, and it hit every spot. Her moans began to spill again, repeating with a bit of a higher pitch each time until it was to the point where they could get no higher. Once at that point, Rick put his entire energy into a super speed thrust, his cock twitching and suddenly cumming much harder into her body.

“Ri-Riccckkkk!!!”

His thrusts became erratic once again as he pulled her up against him and kissed her deeply. Her stomach slowly began to bulge up from so much liquid and his cock firmly swollen inside of her. His seed continues to spill into her even as their kiss parts with saliva midair and her and him both fall onto the bed from fatigue.


End file.
